


Dear Dean

by MarTheGhost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Letter-Form, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarTheGhost/pseuds/MarTheGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel always thought that human customs were redundant. But, now that he was in fact a human now, he began to see the point. That being said, he sat down and began to write. He began to write letters. Letters to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January 12th, 2014

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this in my head for a year now, and I'm just now acting upon it. Hope you enjoy.

Dear Dean,

I suppose there are better ways of writing to you, such as email or text, but this seems more... intimate.  
Although you probably won't even receive this, this is more or less of a stress reliever for me.

I miss you, Dean. I am sorry for what I said, sorry for what I did. I wish I could redo those last moments we saw each other, and instead do what I knew was right and let go of my stupid pride.

But perhaps this was for the best? I'll always tell myself that, but no matter what I tell myself, it has always been hard being away from you.

I am not yours, so I don't know how to end this.

Castiel


	2. January 31st, 2014

Dear Dean,

I fell today.

Not like I tripped and fell, but I fell from heaven. I was one of the first, so I sat outside on a park bench near my apartment and watched as my brothers and sisters fell too.

I feel responsible. I am responsible. Most things are.

One of my sisters fell in the park not too far away from where I was sitting. Her name is Hannah. She's very kind. I'm letting her stay with me as she tries and find her way among the humans. It's nice to have company, even if it took the angels to fall to have it.

I still miss you. And Sam. Has he cut his hair yet? He really should. Send me a picture if he does.

I should mention I miss your burgers as well. You always made good burgers. Even when I was an angel, they were very good, even though they tasted mostly like molecules. Maybe I should try and make some for Hannah and I.

It probably won't end well.

Castiel


End file.
